


lady in waiting

by cacowhistle



Series: dsmp anthology [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, More comfort than hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacowhistle/pseuds/cacowhistle
Summary: “Oh, my goodness,” she says, voice echoing and abounding in the large, pure white chamber. “I’ve heard so much about you!”Tommy, scared and scarred and shaking and still prepared to fight, stares at the woman clad in white. She smiles, soft and sweet and it reminds him, strangely enough, of Phil. That thought alone is almost enough to calm him. Almost. He is still afraid, and still ready to fight, and she just smiles at him, looking just as fond as Wilbur used to, if not moreso.“It’s alright, honey,” she says, softly, “you’re safe here.”or;tommy finds a friend in the afterlife.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Kristin Rosales Watson
Series: dsmp anthology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168076
Comments: 15
Kudos: 279





	lady in waiting

Who are we to refuse Death?

She is patient and loving and nothing but kind as she waits for those who fight her most ardently, no, she is not cruel. Never cruel, not cruel at all, Death is the kindest part of life, for she is the one who receives us, in the end. She is the one most proud of us all, because she is the one who witnesses us at our last breaths.

She is not the violence and terror of the transition. She is the calm that comes after, the eternal rest.

“Oh, my goodness,” she says, voice echoing and abounding in the large, pure white chamber. “I’ve heard so much about you!”

Tommy, scared and scarred and shaking and still prepared to fight, stares at the woman clad in white. She smiles, soft and sweet and it reminds him, strangely enough, of Phil. That thought alone is almost enough to calm him. Almost. He is still afraid, and still ready to fight, and she just smiles at him, looking just as fond as Wilbur used to, if not moreso.

“It’s alright, honey,” she says, softly, “you’re safe here.”

And she opens her arms, and where does Tommy know this voice, this woman?

He stumbles forward, still shaking, into her arms. He hasn’t begun to cry yet, no, but he’s damn well close enough. Death wraps her arms around him and croons softly into his hair and promises him that the fight is over, for now, this is a moment of respite.

“I’ve got you,” she whispers, “I’ve got you.”

And Tommy cries, then, long and hard, still aching and bruised all over, dried blood on his temple from where his head hit the obsidian. And Death holds him for as long as he needs, because she truly does have all the time in the world.

She does not look forward to her Angel finding out the news, but she pushes the sadness down and locks it away, because this boy deserves all of her care and more, right now.

And Tommy, this boy, he is a Fighter. He is one of the few loud souls who refuses to stay down when struck, one of the few with more than one life weighing in his soul. He has rebounded from death twice before, she knows, she has let him rest here before sending him on his way, not that he remembers it clearly between everything else. She knows he will not go quiet, will not go gentle-- _never_ go gentle into the good night.

He is gentle when he allows himself to be. Survival does not allow him that gift, the gift of gentleness, however, and so he roars and spits _flame_ as he claws his way back to life.

He does not roar, now, however. Now, he merely clings to her skirts and cries, because he is a child, and children are not meant to face Death in this way.

She holds him, hums to him, pets the hair back from his forehead and waits. He will grow tired of gentleness soon enough, she knows, but for now…

She wipes away his tears, and asks: “Would you like to see your brother?”

And they have all the time in the world for him to tell her _yes._

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading i am now in the bargaining stage of grief. find me on tumblr twitter & twitch @ cacowhistle

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [lady in waiting (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801373) by [starlitwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitwish/pseuds/starlitwish)




End file.
